


in the ocean of stars, there's blooming flowers

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fireworks, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, big sis talk, me? not writing tomoran? entirely possible, sayo is fuckin hard to write, second tomosayo fic ever... wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At this point, it's not even odd—running into her bandmate's older sister like there was a magnet bringing them together at every occasion.What is weird, Sayo thinks, arms tense and the belt of her yukata tightening around her chest at the sight, are the faint traces of tears below her eyes, just barely clear in the dim lighting of the summer festival.





	in the ocean of stars, there's blooming flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i've been writing like a madman these months wow
> 
> anyway you know who stole my heart too..... tomosayo

 

 

"Ah, Sayo-san!"

 

At this point, it's not even odd—running into her bandmate's older sister like there was a magnet bringing them together at every occasion.

 

What is weird, Sayo thinks, arms tense and the belt of her yukata tightening around her chest at the sight, are the faint traces of tears below her eyes, just barely clear in the dim lighting of the summer festival.

 

"...Tomoe-san."

 

* * *

 

Festivals are much better with company she's heard—of course she didn't take long to lose sight of Hina as soon as she saw Maruyama Aya and a couple more of her bandmates amongst the people there, and of course the crowd didn't take long to grow larger and harder to push herself through when she found herself completely abandoned by her sister.

 

She's grateful to Tomoe, having found a way out of there—not that the games and the food would have piqued her interest either way, just walking alongside her somewhere quieter and secluded sounds a better enough plan for tonight, seeing as the ones she had with her sister were long deflected.

 

"I have to thank you, Tomoe-san."

 

Tomoe turns her head to look at her, hands inside the pockets of her jacket. She's on her usual clothing, noticeably contrasting with the colorful (and way saturated for her taste) yukata Hina had made her wear. All the same, Sayo figures. Her company was pleasant enough to not feel out of place.

 

"Hm? Why is that?"

 

"Hina insisted we go to the festival together, but as soon as we arrived..."

 

Tomoe laughs, echoing in the quietness of their path. "Hina-senpai is a leapy one, isn't she? Poor Tsugu can never catch a break from her~," Sayo sighs, smiling. She'd know everyone that's met her would assume that same thing, but the depiction never fails to amuse her. She is... she truly is. "How have things been going between you two?"

 

"Eh?"

 

She smiles at her. "As sisters, you know," she says, and for a moment the question had escaped her—now it drills down to the depths of her mind. "Sayo-san looks a lot more calmer now, I wonder if things got a bit better as family."

 

_As family..._

 

It's curious, she thinks, how Tomoe would notice these sort of things. An older sister would know it too; that liberating feeling of being at peace with her own family. She is-- she finally is. It feels like the first breath she's had in years after drowning in her own self-indulged misery—she feels calm-- finally calm; with Hina, with her own person...

 

The scrunching of sand sounds to the pace of her steps, and Sayo has to look back ahead to look where she's going. She's right, and it relieves her so much.

 

"...They are," she assures, pride filling her chest. "It took time, but Hina and I are on the same page now," she looks up, thankful to the ocean of stars that granted her wish. "I got to change my way of seeing things. Hina is not my rival, nor someone I should resent, she is my twin, my only sister. I should cherish her, just as much as she cherishes me."

 

(There's siience, and the stars blink still—maybe her words would reach Hina, wherever she'd be.)

 

"...I see," Tomoe says, softly. "I'm glad," her voice lowers to whisper and, somehow, the image of the tears she saw on her face still lingers on her mind, still bothers her. It does worry her, even now.

 

She brings her head back down to look at her, and when she finds Tomoe's gaze darted to the ground her chest tightens once again—it's maybe that instinct, the one that keeps so many memories and mistakes of the person she used to be-- the ghost of the torment in which she choked and seemed like a bottomless pit, a dead end. Perhaps... Perhaps it's that understanding, that of an older sister's.

 

"What about you, Tomoe-san?"

 

And Sayo never acts on instinct—never in her life had she voluntarily decide to listen to that 'gut feeling' of namely anything, but there's something keeping her on track when Tomoe looks back at her, taken aback. "Huh?"

 

She decides to go with her instinct; only an older sister would understand, after all. "With Ako-san," she notices how her expression decays only slightly-- and it turns out she may be right. "I hope things are going alright between you both as well."

 

The painful look on her face doesn't stay for long, not until she looks away to an indeterminate horizon and smiles in a way Sayo can't quite read. "Well... Not right now, I mean," she keeps walking, her gaze going up, to the stars she had once wished upon—perhaps she'd wish for something, too? "You see, we both came here together too, but... I guess we had a bit of a fight? She said to me like, ' _Stop following me around!_ ' and... I don't know, that kind of hit hard, y'know? You're her big sister, so you have this habit of always following her around, always looking after her," her gaze lowers, and Sayo catches the glint at the corner of her eye. "We... fought for a bit, 'til she turned around and I lost sight of her and..." The glint turns into a glass in her eyes, and there's only a fraction of a second in which she can see a tear going down her cheek before she brings her hands to her face to wipe it away and the rest that threaten to come out. Something hurts in Sayo's chest now; it's that instinct again. "And... that's when I found you," she moves her hands away to smile at her, but her eyes are teary and her lips quiver and Sayo can only... stare. "Ahaha~, guess I have to thank you for getting me out of that mess."

 

(It's painful for her, Sayo imagines-- not the way she'd even come to comprehend.)

 

"Tomoe-san..."

 

Her face doesn't hold her smile for long, and decays in what seems like an instant to her—a second in which her eyes swell with tears she thought long gone. "I'm... I'm sorry," she wipes them away again, with a hurry Sayo knows all too well; that shame of her own weakness-- does Tomoe feel weak? "Ugh, I hate getting all runny like this. It's not big sister-like at all, huh?"

 

She lets out a breathy laugh and Sayo has never seen this side of her; the weak, the one she resents and laments—the one she'd never let anyone see. It's so strangely familiar to her, and at the same time so different from what she knows-- always so selfless, keeping herself strong only for her own sister. Of course it'd hurt her, that kind of situation.

 

(Tomoe is an older sister too-- one very different from the one she is.)

 

"...But you are a big sister, after all."

 

"Eh...?"

 

Sayo fixes her gaze on her, stern and honest—she wants to guide her, if only a little-- to return the favor from back then. "Ako-san has always looked up to you, I don't doubt that a second. I don't know what kind of things would have crossed her mind at that moment you both disagreed, but you are still her older sister. You never let yourself quit being one, that's one of the things I truly admire about you," she smiles. "I don't want want to assume what course of action will you take from now on, but you do live up to your own compromise of staying strong for your sister, perhaps..." she pauses, looking at the intentness in Tomoe's eyes. "Perhaps coming to terms with the fact that she's growing is part of it?"

 

Sayo observes how that intentness shifts into a gradual, painful shock in her face, and soon enough turns to a realization of feelings all too present and familiar for her. Sighing, she looks back to the path ahead; this is her grain of sand.

 

"Tomoe-san is strong, I have faith you and your sister will work it out soon enough."

 

She's still walking, but Sayo can only hear her own footsteps on the sand as she does. It's only as she turns she can see Tomoe steps away from her, head down and fists forming at her sides.

 

"I don't..." her voice trembles, and Sayo freezes on her place. "I don't think I'm as strong as you think I am."

 

...Ah.

 

The words ring out in her head like an echo; what had not crossed her mind when she let her thoughts out. _She's not..._

 

There's a thump-- loud, deafening, pounding in her skull. Tomoe brings her head up to see-- colors that she doesn't believe she's seen in the darkness in which they walked blinds her for a moment, and when Sayo decides to look up to the sky too, a flower blooms on her sight; glowing, captivating. _Fireworks_.

 

She didn't expect to be so soon, and definitely didn't expect it to be at that exact moment—but the burst of colors is too enticing for her eyes, and Sayo finds herself taking small steps towards Tomoe without looking away from the sky-- like a magnet, like walking through a flower field until she can feel her close enough.

 

Flowers continue pounding and bursting when she looks back at Tomoe, and only having her inches close she can see such a childlike delight in her eyes for the first time, stars blinking in them and a face of astonished wonder. Sayo looks down, to the nude fingers in Tomoe's hand, relaxed. _Maybe..._  Hesitantly she reaches her hand out to hers—fingertips barely touching the other's frozen ones. Slowly, Sayo brings her gaze up, in the exact angle the bursting flowers frame Tomoe's surprised face, making the glass in her eyes glow brighter, and the smile on her face gentler. Sayo has never seen this side of her; the vulnerable, the raw-- the person behind that big sister she always ought to respect. Perhaps Sayo is not the first one to see it, nor will she be the last, but...

 

Her eyes go back to the ocean of stars, colors blooming and saturated tones of magenta and cyan filling her view. Perhaps this is the only thing they'd need, for now.

 

"...Sayo-san."

 

And she can hear her voice even amongst the loud thumps of the far away bit of sky in her ears; perhaps it's something else connecting them at that moment. "Yes?"

 

"Would you... mind if we watch the fireworks for a little longer?"

 

(Time stops for a moment, and Sayo swears she hears the one, single beat of her hearts synchronized.)

 

"...Yes," her fingers squeeze hers, not doubting her intuition for a second. "I'd like that."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i don't like seeing tomoe sad why do i keep making tomoe sad i'm so sorr
> 
> i owe this one to a friend... happy 5-month belated birthday taty ily,
> 
> also i'll give away my bandori account to whoever guesses which kagepro song i based this off of
> 
> .........consider tomosayo. gn


End file.
